


Zutto owaranai kono toki ni

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Amuse
Genre: Drunk Sex, Hurt, M/M, Morning After, Regret, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Era sbagliato, era tutto sbagliato. Si strofinò gli occhi, pensando velocemente e riportando alla memoria i ricordi della sera prima.Erano sfocati, però erano lì, ineluttabili, e non gli lasciavano spazio di pensare che le cose potessero essere andate diversamente.
Relationships: Miura Haruma/Satoh Takeru





	Zutto owaranai kono toki ni

**~ Zutto owaranai kono toki ni ~**

Takeru si guardava intorno, con aria spaesata.

Ebbe bisogno di qualche attimo per rendersi conto di dove si trovasse, per fare mente locale su cosa fosse accaduto la sera prima.

E per quanto volesse mentire a se stesso, sapeva di conoscere quella stanza, quel letto, di riconoscere il respiro pesante del ragazzo accanto a lui.

Si passò le mani sul viso, cercando di stroncare sul nascere la crisi di panico.

Era sbagliato, era tutto sbagliato. Si strofinò gli occhi, pensando velocemente e riportando alla memoria i ricordi della sera prima.

Erano sfocati, però erano lì, ineluttabili, e non gli lasciavano spazio di pensare che le cose potessero essere andate diversamente.

_Bevevano._

_Bevevano troppo, e Takeru lo sapeva, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dirgli di smettere e andare a casa come se niente fosse._

_Era ormai da troppo tempo che cercava di trattenersi di fronte a lui, di evitare qualsiasi cosa potesse fargli perdere il controllo, e aveva maledettamente paura che un giorno non ci sarebbe più riuscito, che si sarebbe lasciato andare e poi avrebbe dovuto pagarne le conseguenze._

_Esattamente come in quel momento._

_Ma cercò di razionalizzare, si disse che un altro bicchiere non avrebbe potuto fargli niente di male._

_E continuò a bere._

Si alzò velocemente dal letto, imprecando a mezza bocca mentre frugava fra i vestiti abbandonati sul pavimento, cercando di distinguere i suoi da quelli di Haruma.

Aveva fatto appena in tempo a indossare la camicia quando sentì il più piccolo agitarsi fra le lenzuola, mugolando qualcosa di inintelligibile.

Takeru si immobilizzò, voltandosi lentamente a guardarlo. Pensò alla svelta quanto gli convenisse raccogliere i propri vestiti ed uscire dalla stanza prima che l’altro potesse svegliarsi del tutto. Poteva fingere che non fosse mai accaduto niente, e lasciare Haruma a credere di essersi immaginato tutto, ma risultò che non aveva abbastanza tempo.

Miura aprì gli occhi, lentamente, strizzandoli quando non riuscì bene a mettere a fuoco la figura del più grande di fronte a sé.

Impiegò qualche secondo per rendersi conto di cosa stesse accadendo, e non appena ebbe realizzato che quello nella sua stanza era Takeru si mise a sedere, sporgendosi verso il mobile di fianco a letto e prendendo gli occhiali.

“Take.” mormorò, confuso.

Ancora un barlume di speranza attraversò la mente del più grande, credendo di poter essere tanto fortunato che Haruma non ricordasse affatto della sera prima, ma qualche secondo e l’espressione inorridita sul volto dell’altro lo smentirono immediatamente.

Sospirò, frustrato; a quel punto, cercare di fuggire dalle proprie responsabilità era completamente inutile.

Si sedette ai piedi del letto, portando una mano alla bocca e torturandosi il labbro inferiore con le unghie, come faceva sempre quando era nervoso. In un gesto quasi istintivo Haruma si protese verso di lui, afferrandogli delicatamente un polso e costringendolo a smettere, lasciandolo poi andare come se si fosse reso conto solo in quel momento di cosa avesse fatto.

“Takeru...” mormorò, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Che cosa... cos’è successo?”

_Takeru non sapeva bene che cosa stesse accadendo, e meno ancora aveva contezza di come fossero arrivati a quel punto._

_Non era nemmeno lucido abbastanza da incolpare l’alcool, perché sapeva che non era a causa del sakè se stava lasciando che Haruma lo baciasse, che lo toccasse e lo spogliasse; la causa era unicamente in quella voglia di lui che aveva messo a tacere mesi e mesi prima, che adesso era priva di qualsiasi inibizione e si stava sfogando come avrebbe sempre voluto fare, nella bocca e sotto le mani del più piccolo._

_Non doveva farlo, non doveva._

“Mi sembra chiaro che cosa sia successo, no?” gli rispose allora, con un tono più duro di quello che avrebbe realmente voluto usare.

Era irritato, ma con se stesso, e non avrebbe dovuto rifarsela con Haruma; soprattutto non quando sarebbe stato costretto a deluderlo, di lì a poco.

Il più piccolo annuì, aggrottando le sopracciglia, ancora con l’espressione di chi non riesce perfettamente a mettere bene a fuoco cosa fosse avvenuto la notte prima.

Takeru gli avrebbe anche dato una mano, se quelle immagini non gli stessero quasi facendo del male, esattamente come avrebbero fatto nei giorni a venire, per lui e in misura maggiore per Haruma.

“Abbiamo...” mormorò Miura, guardandosi intorno per solo un secondo, prima di ridacchiare imbarazzato. “Sì, mi sembra logico.” si passò le mani davanti al volto, esattamente come aveva fatto Takeru, e come lui parve trarre sollievo da quel gesto. “Non ricordo proprio tutto. Ho più dei flash. Abbiamo bevuto?” gli domandò, come se per lui tutta quella situazione fosse assolutamente normale.

Takeru sospirò, annuendo, sporgendo in avanti una mano come per toccare l’altro, salvo poi ritrarla.

Non era a suo agio, affatto.

“Sì. Abbiamo bevuto. E non avremmo dovuto, Haru, io...” gli disse, confusamente, per poi scuotere la testa.

Il più piccolo ritrasse le labbra fra i denti, pensieroso; poi, contro ogni aspettativa, sorrise.

“Non deve essere andata poi così bene se tu hai quell’espressione infastidita.” scherzò, chinando lo sguardo su un punto non meglio precisato delle lenzuola, senza più guardarlo in viso.

Takeru chiuse brevemente gli occhi.

Sapeva già che non sarebbe stato un errore gratuito. Solo, sperava che Haruma la prendesse bene, che non gli addossasse nessuna colpa, o che almeno si prendesse la sua parte.

Il fatto di essere quello che avrebbe sofferto, a parere di Takeru, non gli dava poi il diritto di far soffrire anche lui.

_“Haru... Haru, forse non dovremmo...”_

_Il più piccolo gli portò una mano davanti alla bocca per zittirlo._

_Sorrideva, e sembrava così felice che Takeru non ebbe il coraggio di dire altro._

_Si sentiva la testa leggera, si sentiva eccitato, e alle conseguenze ci avrebbe pensato soltanto il giorno dopo. Si concesse del tutto alle attenzioni di Haruma, lasciandosi ancora toccare, più a fondo, sentendo le sue dita dentro di sé iniziare a prepararlo, vedendo il sorriso sparire dal suo volto, sostituito da un’espressione intenta, concentrata._

_Protese il bacino verso di lui e incontro a quelle dita, gemendo a voce alta, privo di qualsiasi forma di inibizione, di pudore._

_Quando Haruma si fu stancato di aspettare si sedette sul letto, tirandolo sopra di sé e lasciando che scivolasse da solo sulla sua erezione, serrando gli occhi e reclinando la testa contro la parete, emettendo un mugolio di pura soddisfazione._

_Takeru dal canto suo non riuscì a dire niente, né per qualche secondo riuscì a muoversi._

_Era così maledettamente perfetto._

_Era come l’aveva sempre immaginato, sentire Haruma dentro di sé, sentirsi aprire intorno al suo corpo, sentirlo iniziare a muoversi deciso, eccitandolo sempre di più ad ogni istante che passava, facendolo stare bene._

_Facendogli chiedere perché mai se ne fosse privato fino a quel momento, e a causa dell’alcool non si seppe dare una risposta._

“Non è che non sia andata bene. È stato...” s’interruppe, arrossendo. “Il problema non è questo. E lo sai meglio di me, no Haruma?” chiese, chiamandolo volutamente con il nome per intero.

Il più piccolo scrollò le spalle, ridacchiando ancora.

“Il problema dovrebbe essere mio però, no? Sono io quello che avrebbe dovuto fermarsi ieri notte, sakè o non sakè, e non l’ho fatto.” sospirò, facendosi avanti e posando una mano sulla spalla dell’altro. “Non devi prenderti la responsabilità delle mie azioni, Takeru. Non ne vale la pena.”

Per una frazione di secondo, o forse anche un po’ più a lungo, Takeru lo detestò.

Non capiva perché dovesse fingere che non fosse accaduto niente di grave, perché dovesse fingersi forte quando lui sapeva benissimo quanto non lo fosse, non in situazioni del genere, non insieme a lui.

Scostò bruscamente la mano, alzandosi in piedi.

“Non mi sto prendendo responsabilità tue, Haruma.” sibilò. “Semplicemente ti sto dicendo che mi dispiace per quello che è successo e mi dispiace per non essermi fermato quando ne avevamo l’occasione.”

“Quindi te ne sei pentito?” domandò, rimanendo completamente tranquillo.

Takeru stava per rispondere di getto, ma si fermò a pensarci.

Non rimpiangeva quanto accaduto.

Rimpiangeva quello che ne sarebbe conseguito, certo, ma non poteva davvero dire che non gli fosse piaciuto fare sesso con Haruma.

Lo aveva voluto così a lungo che quasi aveva temuto di rimanere disatteso nelle sue aspettative, e scoprire che così non era stato non aveva fatto altro che farlo stare ancora meglio con lui.

Ma era tutto lì, e il problema, alla fine, era quello.

_Quando raggiunse l’orgasmo si strinse contro il corpo di Haruma, serrando gli occhi e cercando di protrarre il più a lungo possibile quella sensazione di calore, di pienezza, adesso conscio del fatto che non sarebbe stato mai più in grado di provarla._

_Continuò a sentirlo muovere dentro di sé ancora per qualche minuto, tenendogli stretti i fianchi e spingendo in alto i fianchi per un’ultima volta, prima di venire, affondandogli i denti nella clavicola per soffocare un gemito._

_Takeru si lasciò andare contro di lui, lasciando che l’altro gli avvolgesse le braccia intorno alla schiena, godendosi il calore di quell’abbraccio perché sapeva che una volta che si fossero addormentati sarebbe finito tutto._

_“Ti amo.” gli mormorò Haruma in un orecchio, con tono triste, e il più grande strinse forte gli occhi, come se cercasse di tenere fuori dalla propria mente il suono di quelle parole._

_Ma non poteva davvero farlo, e per quello che lo riguardava quella sera aveva ignorato anche troppo a lungo il loro significato._

Non ebbe il coraggio di guardarlo ancora negli occhi.

Fissò le proprie mani mentre si torturava le dita, e scosse la testa.

“No.” rispose semplicemente. “So di avere sbagliato, ma questo non significa che io me ne sia pentito.”

Haruma sospirò, scuotendo la testa. Improvvisamente, non sembrava più essere tanto divertito.

“Deciditi, allora. O sei pentito o non lo sei. O ti dispiace o non ti dispiace. Perché ti dispiace, poi? Non hai fatto niente di male, o mi sbaglio?”

“Me l’hai detto ieri notte. Te lo ricordi?” gli disse allora il più grande, non perché spiegasse qualcosa, perché aveva voglia di ferirlo in quel momento, di prendersi la propria vendetta per la sua indifferenza. “Mi hai detto che mi ami.”

“Ma a volte l’amore non è abbastanza.” concluse Haruma alzando le spalle, guardandolo negli occhi come se non provasse assolutamente niente in quel momento, contro quanto stava dicendo. “Takeru” aggiunse poi, sospirando. “Non è che io ti ami perché lo voglio, perché ho voglia di farmi del male o per complicare l’esistenza ad entrambi. Ti amo perché è così, e io non ho scelta. Per cui non stare troppo a rimuginare su quello che provo o non provo. Come ho detto prima, non è un tuo problema.”

Non lo pensava, e Takeru lo sapeva; era come se così facendo volesse instillare in lui ancora un maggiore senso di colpa.

Perché Takeru non lo amava e non lo avrebbe mai amato, ed era sempre stato fin troppo chiaro su questo punto.

Non era una colpa, semplicemente un fatto. Così come era un fatto che farsi portare a letto dal più piccolo fosse stato il peggiore dei suoi errori, considerata la situazione già precaria fra di loro.

“Credo che sia meglio che vada, adesso.” mormorò soltanto in risposta, finendo di vestirsi e mettendosi in piedi, rivolgendo la propria attenzione al più piccolo solo per una frazione di secondo, rivolgendogli un cenno di saluto con il capo e dirigendosi verso la porta, fermandosi sulla soglia quando si sentì chiamare.

“Penso che sia meglio che non ne parliamo più, non credi?” gli domandò Haruma retorico, e quando si voltò ancora a guardarlo lo vide fissare un punto imprecisato nel vuoto. “Ed è meglio anche che tu non ci pensi troppo. Non perderci il sonno, Takeru.”

“E tu ci penserai?”

Lo sguardo di Haruma si fece improvvisamente triste, spezzato nello spirito e nella speranza disattesa che un giorno qualcosa di più potesse accadere fra di loro.

Ma ancora non lo mostrò al più grande, e Takeru ritenne che quella fosse la sua di vendetta, che fosse il prezzo da pagare per quell’unico errore.

Se ne andò senza dirgli nient’altro e senza attendere una risposta che, lo sapeva, non avrebbe ricevuto.

Che lo volesse o meno, lo aveva già umiliato troppo.

_Addormentarsi di fianco ad Haruma fu così maledettamente semplice che si domandò per quale ragione non potesse farlo più spesso, perché si fosse negato di farlo prima._

_Stava lì, stretto contro il suo corpo, pregno del suo calore, e si sentì improvvisamente triste._

_Si domandò per quale ragione al mondo non riuscisse ad amarlo._

_Addormentarsi di fianco a Takeru fu così maledettamente semplice che si domandò per quale ragione non potesse farlo più spesso, perché il più grande si ostinasse a negarglielo._

_Stava lì Takeru, stretto contro di lui a fargli sentire il calore del suo corpo, e Haruma si sentì improvvisamente triste._

_Si domandò per quale ragione non meritasse che Takeru lo amasse._


End file.
